The present invention relates to an oven door construction in a microwave oven.
A microwave oven door must have a choke mechanism and a wave absorber in order to prevent microwave leakage. In the conventional microwave oven, a choke cover is discrete from the wave absorber and, therefore, the fabrication of the oven door is made complicated.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an oven door of a simple construction for use in a microwave oven.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an oven door which shortens the time period required for fabricating the same. Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a choke mechanism is secured to a frame of an oven door in a microwave oven. A choke cover is provided for preventing the blocking of the choke mechanism. The choke cover is made of a wave absorbing material such as ferrite material. The choke cover is extended to cover a surface of the door frame, the surface confronting the front surface of an oven wall. In this way, the extended portion of the choke cover functions as a wave absorber. That is, the wave absorber is integral with the choke cover.